


Saddle Up

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Maybe if she wasn't so clumsy she wouldn't have gotten herself in such position.





	Saddle Up

Basically, it was all her fault.  
Maybe if she wasn’t so clumsy she wouldn’t have gotten herself in this position.  
And let’s not discuss her poor choice of words.  
Lucy Preston had managed to scare her horse enough for him to flee. She was lucky Flynn was with her or she would have to walk her way back to where Wyatt and Rufus were waiting for them. How she managed? She couldn’t even tell anymore, the thing was it was done, her horse was gone.  
Flynn was kind enough not to laugh at her. Much. He didn’t actually laugh, but his grins weren’t exactly discreet either, neither was the chuckle as he spoke. Then, finally, he took pity on her and, from his horse’s back he offered her a hand. “Come on”  
The historian accepted his offer and that was how she got herself in such a position. Riding with Flynn behind her, his hand holding the guide low as the horse walked just the way he wanted.   
She could feel his chest against her back, the strange feeling of riding with someone else, the slight shaking from the ride and his hand close to dangerous areas of her anatomy. She could feel his regular breathing caressing her down her ear, getting to the end of her neck.  
Things did not get better once they met with Wyatt and Rufus, especially because both looked very curious about the arrangement and Logan didn’t look pleased in the least. Not that it was none of his business, but still.  
“Scared horse” was all explanation she and Flynn offered, the other two didn’t argue, just saddled their own horses and went ahead to get them to their target of the day.  
“Is everything okay?” Garcia asked at some point, she had been shifting.  
“Yes! Yes, I’m good” Lucy replied.  
“Are you sure, Lucy? I--”  
“Yes, uh, I was just… Going a little numb”  
“Oh…” he didn’t question her further, very likely assuming that her buttcheeks were the ones getting numb. They were, but there was no reason for him to be thinking about her buttcheeks. Or herself. Not when he was against her and could probably feel her ass. “Do you want to stop a little?”  
“No, I’m good. Thank you, though”  
It would probably be wise to ignore his presence behind altogether. It would be very hard though.  
…  
Her cheeks went pink.  
She did need to chose her words better.  
Lucy would have sighed if she didn’t think it would make everything more suspicious, so she just waited, she could survive this. Everything would be fine.  
Or so she hoped.


End file.
